


Ice and Snow

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tinder in the Olympic Village is next-level,” said snowboarding gold medalist Jamie Anderson. “It’s all athletes! In the mountain village, it’s all athletes. It’s hilarious. There are some cuties on there.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Snow

The Tinder app was one that was popular among both Ice and Snow competitors. Much as Meryl pretended to be uninterested in anything that happened with Tinder, she was on there. The app was currently open even as Meryl sat talking to Charlie, the two not much needing to say anything to one another whilst still talking a lot of things through. Most skaters tended to stay in the lower part of the Olympics village, but Meryl insisted on staying on a higher part of the village than most. She seemed more confident now. Many people expected that Meryl stayed so far from Charlie because they were... intimate once. This was not true but neither really felt the need to deny it. 

Jamie had been quietly scrolling through the pages of Tinder, seeking someone who seemed interesting. She knew there were plenty of men on there, but if she was honest, she wanted a woman. Her hand had stilled as she tapped twice on the photo that was now at the top of the page. The woman had interesting brown eyes and seemed perfectly sweet, if a little timid. The profile made her want to contact the other woman. She had paused, considering what to say before she finally began to type, smiling just a little. The fact that this woman clearly wasn't your typical flirt made it all the more fun for her. She knew she could make this work. 

The message had pinged back moments later and Jamie had smiled, making to gather what little she figured she would need before seeking the woman out. The woman was stood in the doorway of her room, looking just a little tense. Jamie had smiled, moving instantly to kiss the other woman, aware of just how much she was shaking. 

"Hey, you okay?"

"It's... all pretty new."

"Awh, sweetie."

Jamie had smiled, kissing her again gently. 

"Close your eyes."

Jamie had moved to draw the other woman closer, doing her best to shut the door behind her, she had a feeling the other woman would rather nobody else knew about this unless she chose to tell them. Moving them back toward the bed she had done what she could to lower the girl carefully, moving to kiss and caress her way lower, understanding each and every small mewl the woman made.


End file.
